Un amour inattendu
by alex21hhr
Summary: Hermione entre en sixième année à Poudlard et Malefoy est un peu trop dans son chemin...Hermione ne sait plus quoi penser de lui. Est-elle amoureuse ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fiction à vie, donc j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis sur cette histoire. Je sais que mes deux premiers chapitres sont un peu courts, mais je vais essayer de faire les autres un peu plus longs. **

**Merci de vos futures reviews. **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter One

Hermione sortit de la boutique avec ses nouveaux livres qu'elle désirait depuis trois mois déjà. Elle marchait tranquillement le long du Chemin de Traverse sous le soleil éclatant de ce mois d'août. Quelques gouttes de sueur glissaient sur son front. Elle baissa la tête pour éviter d'avoir un coup de soleil en plein visage pour le reste de l'été et continua à marcher. Puis, dans une fraction de secondes, la jeune brune fonça dans quelqu'un de plein fouet et tomba par terre, laissant tomber avec elle bouquins, plumes et encre qui s'étalèrent partout.

- Regarde où tu vas Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha une voix très près d'elle.

Hermione releva la tête pour apercevoir Malefoy qui la regardait d'un air dégouté. Elle se releva tranquillement et lui dit avec un ton sarcastique :

- Moi aussi je vais bien, j'ai passé de très belles vacances.

Et elle se pencha, rassembla ses effets, les mit dans son sac et continua son chemin sans rien ajouter. Malefoy resta là quelques secondes et continua son chemin lui aussi.

Hermione arriva enfin chez _Florian Fortârome, le glacier, _où l'attendait déjà ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle commanda une glace à la vanille et alla s'asseoir à leur table.

- Désolée de mon retard, j'ai eu un petit problème avec un ego surdimensionné.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Malefoy ? demanda Ron.

- On l'a croisé tout à l'heure, ajouta Harry.

- Ça l'explique tout. Nous allons entamer notre sixième année à Poudlard et il a encore la mentalité d'un première année !

- Et encore moins si tu veux mon avis, dit Ron.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois leurs glaces et allèrent rejoindre Ginny dans une petite boutique. Ils passèrent leur après-midi à se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse et en fin de journée, ils allèrent tous au _Terrier _pour manger le délicieux repas que Mme Weasley leur avait préparé. Après, Harry, Hermione et Ron montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Hermione s'assit le lit de Ron, ses bras entourant ses jambes qui étaient repliées sur son corps. Pattenrond vint vite se coucher à ses côtés. Ron, lui, resta debout, appuyé sur le mur de sa chambre avec les bras croisés. Harry se laissa tomber sur l'ancien matelas de Percy qui avait été transporté dans la chambre de son frère pour que Harry puisse y dormir.

- Dans deux jours seulement, soupira Ron.

- Les vacances ont passé beaucoup trop vite, répondit Harry, rêveur.

Il avait en fait passé tout l'été chez son meilleur ami. Son oncle avait été d'accord et il ne s'en était pas plaint. Hermione, elle , était arrivée au _Terrier _vers la mi-août.

- J'ai l'impression que cette année sera longue, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Ron et Harry regardaient Hermione qui semblait être sur une autre planète. Le jeune fille caressait son chat d'un air rêveur, sans s'apercevoir que ses amis la dévisageait.

- Hermione ! cria Harry.

Hermione sursauta légèrement en retournant la tête vers celui qui l'avait interpellé. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allée se perdre dans ses pensées et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Désolée.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda un Ron curieux.

- Aux nouveaux livres que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure, mentit-elle.

- Arrête un peu de penser aux livres ! Nous recommençons l'école dans à peine deux jours !

Elle soupira et sortit de la chambre tandis que les garçons se préparaient pour aller dormir eux aussi.

Deux jours plus tard, les trois jeunes gens se trouvaient dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Hermione regardait par la fenêtre, Pattenrond sur ses genoux, tandis que Ron et Harry lisaient _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Le bruit caractéristique du chariot à friandises se fit entendre proche d'eux. Hermione se leva, obligeant son chat à se lever lui aussi, et sortit du compartiment. Pattenrond profita de la porte ouverte par sa propriétaire pour se faufiler à l'extérieur et partir marcher un peu plus loin. Ron et Harry avaient vu la fuite du chat et Harry demanda :

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller chercher Pattenrond ?

- Mais non voyons ! Il finira bien par revenir !

Les deux retournèrent à leur lecture. Lorsque Hermione revint dans le compartiment avec un paquet de réglisse à la main, elle observa autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Où est passé mon chat ?

- Quel chat ? demanda Ron d'un air discret, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- _Mon_ chat, idiot ! répondit-elle. Où est-il allé ?

- Il est parti se dégourdir les pattes j'imagine, répliqua t-il.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait ? Si il a fait une bêtise, c'est de votre faute !

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de rajouter un mot et sortit pour aller à la recherche de Pattenrond. Hermione alla d'abord voir dans tous les compartiments dont la porte était entrouverte, mais elle n'y trouva pas son chat. Elle continua pourtant à chercher Pattenrond.

- Pattenrond ? Sors de ta cachette ! Montre toi s'il te plait !

Quelques personnes se trouvant dans l'allée du train tournèrent la tête vers elle.

- Sors Pattenrond ! Montre toi !

- On a perdu quelque chose Granger ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et vit Drago Malefoy devant elle, son chat ronronnant dans ses bras. Elle tendit les bras et enleva aussitôt son chat des mains de son ennemi et continua son chemin pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

- On ne dit pas merci ? Ce n'est pas très poli ! cria Malefoy

Elle ne se retourna pas et se rendit jusqu'à son compartiment où elle ouvrit la portière et alla s'asseoir. Harry alla refermer la porte derrière elle et retourna s'asseoir lui aussi. Hermione, visiblement frustrée, commenca à lire un livre qu'elle avait prit dans sa valise.

- Ça va Hermione ? risqua Ron.

- Absolument, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Où était Pattenrond ? demanda-t-il.

- Ginny l'a trouvé, il s'est faufilé dans son compartiment.

Ron sembla la croire et retourna à sa lecture. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle racontait de tels mensonges. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit que c'était Malefoy qui avait trouvé son chat ? Et enfin, pourquoi pensait-elle a lui ? Elle finit par se dire que ça allait passer, que c'était seulement une question de temps. Hermione se fit interrompre dans ses pensées par Harry et Ron qui lui firent remarquer que le train était arrivé à destination. Les trois amis débarquèrent, marchèrent un peu et prirent une place dans une diligence où étaient assis Neville, Luna et Ginny. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à destination. Ils débarquèrent tous les six de leur embarcation et marchèrent en direction du château. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils allèrent dans la Grande salle, s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives pour assister à la répartition des premières années. La répartition en question dura plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire et tout le monde était affamé. Après un court discourt de la part de Dumbledore, des plats savoureux apparurent sur les tables et tous les élèves remplirent leur assiette. Hermione fit comme tous les autres et prit un peu de ragoût, mais elle n'avait pas très faim. De plus, un garçon blond, assis à la table des Serpentard, la regardait discrètement. Elle rougit en le voyant et baissa aussitôt la tête. Malefoy s'était apparemment aperçu de son comportement étrange, car il détourna aussitôt son regard vers ses amis assis à sa table. Après le repas, tout le monde alla dans leurs dortoirs pour aller dormir. Hermione, Ron et Harry restèrent à parler un peu dans la salle commune, puis, la jeune brune monta se coucher. Ses deux amis firent de même peu de temps après.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre deux...lui aussi est un peu court je vous avais prévenu ! J'espère que ça vous plaît ^.^**

* * *

Chapter two

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva, se prépara et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande salle. Il y avait seulement une vingtaine de personnes assises aux tables. Le reste était surement encore couchés, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à venir petit-déjeuner eux aussi. Hermione mangeait tranquillement ses céréales tout en lisant un livre posé en équilibre sur la cruche de jus d'orange et elle ne leva la tête de son livre qu'au moment où McGonagall lui donnait son horaire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, des élèves épuisés à l'idée de commencer leurs cours aujourd'hui arrivaient par vagues dans la Grande salle. Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans les derniers.

- Vous allez être en retard pour votre premier cours, fit remarquer Hermione tout en continuant de lire, alors que les deux garçons s'étaient assis et mangeait avec lenteur.

- Abcholument pas, on est sheulement un peu en retard, répondit Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Par quel cours on commence ? demanda Harry.

- Arithmancie pour moi, vous êtes sûrement en divination.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard désespéré, c'était leur matière la plus détestée avec le cours de Rogue.

- Je vois revois pour le déjeuner ! annonça Hermione en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

Elle se mit à marcher et sortit de la Grande salle pour se rendre à son cours. En tournant le coin d'un couloir, elle vit que Malefoy y était. Elle tourna les talons et entreprit un autre chemin pour se rendre à sa classe. Durant l'heure entière où le professeur Vector enseignait, Hermione était dans ses pensées. Il était très rare qu'elle soit distraite en classe, mais cette distraction était causée par nul autre que Malefoy. Habituellement, elle aurait continuer son chemin normalement, après tout, ce n'était qu'un garçon. Un Serpentard en plus. Un arrogant Serpentard. Mais elle pensait à lui souvent. Pas toujours, mais beaucoup plus que normalement. Depuis qu'elle lui avait foncé dessus au Chemin de Traverse, elle pensait à lui. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'est vrai qu'il était assez beau et il était devenu musclé grâce au Quidditch, mais il était perfide et arrogant. En plus, il l'a détestait. Cette pensée lui fit une drôle de sensation, elle avait mal au ventre à penser qu'il l'a haïssait. Elle ne savait pas se qu'elle avait. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui et...

- Mademoiselle Granger ! dit une voix forte, tout près d'Hermione.

Hermione sursauta violemment en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Le professeur venait d'arriver devant elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

- Désolée...vous m'avez fait peur professeur.

- Oui, j'ai bien vu ça. Il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse ?

- Non professeur, je suis désolée.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir.

Hermione jeta un regard autour d'elle et vit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle et son professeur dans la salle de cours. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle était resté là à ruminer ses pensées. Elle s"excusa une dernière fois, ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Elle alla ensuite à son second cours.

- Puis, tes premiers cours ? demanda Ron.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis à la table des Gryffondor en train de déjeuner.

- Eum...nous avons fait une révision des notions de l'année dernière en Arithmancie et pour mon cours de runes anciennes...

- D'accord, j'ai compris, coupa Ron.

- Tu m'as posé une question, tu ne veux pas que je te réponde ?

- J'ai pu comprendre que tes cours se sont bien passés, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et vous, votre avant-midi s'est bien déroulé ?

- La Divination était comme d'habitude et ...

- Ça va j'ai compris, coupa Hermione à son tour.

- Mais, qu'est-ce tu...

- J'ai pu comprendre que tes cours ont été ennuyeux, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire et plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor se retournèrent vers eux dans l'espoir de voir ce qui avait pu causer une telle hilarité. Après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent à leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Arrivés à la Cabane de Hagrid, ils se rendirent compte que les Serpentard étaient encore une fois avec eux pour ce cours. Hermione, suivie de ses deux amis, alla dire bonjour à Hagrid. Lorsque le cours débuta, le professeur leur donna comme tâche de se mettre en équipe de trois ou de quatre et observer le comportement de la salamandre lorsqu'elle est dans son milieu, c'est-à-dire le feu, et quand elle se trouve au froid. Hermione se mit en équipe avec Ron et Harry. Ces derniers commencèrent à faire un dessin représentant la salamandre attribuée à leur équipe. Hermione, elle, entretenait le feu, comme Hagrid leur avait montré quelques années plus tôt. À court de bois, elle se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt interdite, où une demi douzaine d'élèves ramassaient des brindilles. Elle fit comme les autres et commenca à ramasser branches et feuilles mortes.

- Tu ne t'amuses pas avec ton équipe alors tu es venue me voir ici ? demanda une voix que Hermione connaissait très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Je ne t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache, alors fiches moi la paix Malefoy ! répondit-elle simplement.

- La paix ? Certainement pas Granger ! dit le blond avec un petit rire.

Elle ne répondit rien et lui tourna le dos. Elle ramassa quelques brindilles de plus et fit quelques pas pour aller rejoindre ses amis, mais Malefoy l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit se retourner. Drago était près de son visage et Hermione se sentait étrange. Bizarrement, ça ne lui dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle perdit un peu l'équilibre et Malefoy resserra la prise sur son poignet. Hermione se ressaisit enfin et essaya de se libérer de sa prise, mais il était trop fort.

- Tu me fais mal Malefoy ! Lâche moi, veux-tu ? demanda-t'elle méchamment.

- Quand on parle, je n'aime pas que l'on m'ignore, répondit-il simplement, sans plus autant relâcher sa prise.

- Mais moi, je n'ai aucune envie de te répondre, alors lâche moi !

- Sois plus gentille veux-tu ? Tu es très impolie avec moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Je m'en fiche ! dit Hermione d'une voix forte.

Elle leva sa main libre et frappa Malefoy à l'épaule. Il lâcha son poignet et Hermione repartit vers son équipe, furieuse.

La soirée était fraiche et le feu ronflait dans les cheminées de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry, assis sur un fauteuil, essayait de faire ses devoirs tout en discutant avec Ron, occupé lui aussi à bâcler ses travaux de Divination. Hermione, elle, était assise confortablement dans un fauteuil éloigné de celui des garçons et elle grattait la tête de Pattenrond, couché sur ses genoux.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota, laissant entrer Ginny Wealsey dans la salle aux couleurs rouge et or. Elle s'avança vers Hermione et s'assit dans un fauteuil qui lui faisait face, un air grave sur son visage.

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle ! dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta celle-ci.

- Pas _ici _! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on m'entende !

- C'est si important que ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, alors viens !

Sur ce, Ginny saisit Hermione par le poignet, le même que Malefoy avait agrippé quelques heures plus tôt, et toutes deux montèrent dans le dortoir des filles.

- Bon, maintenant tu peux y aller, dit Hermione en s'assoyant sur son lit.

- Je crois que j'ai encore des sentiments pour _lui_, annonça Ginny d'un ton grave.

- Qui _lui_ ? demanda son amie, perplexe.

- Mais Harry voyons !

Hermione émit un petit son semblable à un rire et se mordit le poing pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher et se mordre le poing ne servait plus à rien : elle riait de bon cœur. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, Ginny la regarda d'un air furieux.

- Tu penses que je fais des blagues ?

- Non pas du tout Ginny, dit Hermione en s'efforçant de ne pas rigoler, c'est simplement que, ça se voit.

- Pardon ?

- La façon dont tu le regardes, c'est évident. Je suis persuadée que même ton frère s'en doute.

- Ah euh...la façon dont je le regarde...très bien...mais euh... que dois-je faire ? demanda-t'elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu devrais aller lui dire tout simplement ! annonça Hermione, satisfaite de sa réponse.

- Tout simplement ? Ça ne peut pas être '' tout simplement ''.

- Ouais, tu as un peu raison, c'est comme moi, ces derniers temps, mais pensées sont loin d'être simple ! En plus, il faut toujours que je pense à cet abruti de...

Hermione s'interrompit, s'apercevant qu'elle était allé trop loin. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête et vira au rouge tomate. Elle ne la voyait pas, mais elle savait que Ginny la fixait.

- Cet abruti de..? De qui est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t'elle d'un ton hystérique.

- Dis moi s'il te plait ! rajouta Ginny en sautant partout dans le dortoir, qui est-ce ? Tu dis que tu penses sans cesse à lui, dis moi qui c'est...

Hermione releva la tête et regarda son amie. Après tout, elles se racontaient toujours tout, pourquoi ne pas lui raconter ça ?

- C'est...c'est Malefoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors voici le chapitre trois, qui n'est pas vraiment plus long que les autres( il est plus court d'ailleurs) et je m'en excuse. Mais vous savez le 24 décembre, j'ai pleins de trucs à faire. Donc j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire et ne vous gêner pas pour laisser des reviews ! **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic ! Bisous et joyeuses fêtes à vous :D**

* * *

Chapter Three

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle était debout, la bouche ouverte, et fixait Hermione. Elle essayait de comprendre ce que son amie venait de lui révéler. Elle secoua la tête et dit enfin :

- Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ?

- Connais-tu un autre Malefoy à l'école ? demanda Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Malefoy...ouais, il n'est pas mal ! répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas le plus intelligent, mais il n'est pas bête du tout, de plus, je dois dire qu'il est assez beau.

- Voyons Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione effarée. On parle ici de Malefoy ! Le même Malefoy qui me traite de Sang-de-Bourbe ou qui m'insulte quand il en a la chance !

- Je sais...c'est pourquoi j'ai de la difficulté à voir pourquoi tu penses à lui.

- Moi aussi j'ai de la difficulté à voir pourquoi je m'intéresse autant à cet abruti.

- Quand est-ce que tout à commencé ? demanda la rousse.

- Il y a environ trois ou quatre jours, je lui ai foncé dessus sur le Chemin de Traverse et ensuite, il y a eu la fois où il avait Pattenrond dans les bras, dans le Poudlard Express et finalement aujourd'hui, en classe de Soins aux Créatures magiques. Et j'y pense sans arrêt. Le visage de ce pauvre minable me revient en tête pendant les cours. Je ne dis rien à Ron et Harry bien sûr, ils vont être furieux d'apprendre que je pense à un de leur pire ennemi.

- Et quand tu dis que tu penses à lui, qu'entends-tu par là exactement ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Hermione.

- As-tu...des...sentiments pour lui ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

- NON ! Absolument pas ! Pour qui me prends-tu Ginny ? s'emporta Hermione.

- Calme toi Hermione, c'était seulement une question. Alors tu penses à lui, mais tu n'éprouves pas de sentiments pour lui. C'est bien ça ?

- En plein dans le mile.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de discuter pendant un bon moment, puis, elles allèrent toutes deux se coucher.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins étaient tous tirés. Elle pouvait voir les quelques rayons de soleil à travers l'épais tissu rouge. Elle attendit un peu et se leva enfin, prête pour une seconde journée de cours. Elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps dans son dortoir, juste le temps de se préparer, et n'accorda même pas un seul regard à la salle commune lorsqu'elle sortit par l'ouverture du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir avec Harry et Ron. Elle prit des toasts qu'elle commença aussitôt à grignoter.

- Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ? demanda Harry.

- Mouais, comme d'habitude. Quels cours avons-nous en matinée ?

- Métamorphose et Potions, répondit Ron.

Hermione se figea lorsqu'elle entendit le cours que les Gryffondor partageaient avec les Serpentard. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait encore devoir supporter Malefoy. Elle n'avait même plus faim à y penser. Son estomac était lourd. Peut-être le stress ? Mais après tout, pourquoi serait-elle stressée ? C'était simplement un cours comme un autre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Malefoy lui faisait cet effet là. Les paroles de Ginny lui vinrent en tête. '' ...je dois dire qu'il est assez beau...''. C'est vrai qu'il était assez joli avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un tel bleu-gris. ''...des sentiments pour lui ? ''. Non, c'était certain qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

Hermione se leva brusquement, attirant l'attention de ses deux amis.

- Je vais y aller, on se rejoint pour le premier cours !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle. Amoureuse de lui. Non, c'était ridicule., absolument ridicule. Malefoy, ce joli blond et assez brillant. Non ! Il l'insultait sans arrêt, et elle, elle pensait à lui ! Plus Hermione allait loin dans ses pensées, plus les paroles de Ginny paraissaient censées. Peut-être avait-elle des sentiments pour Drago Malefoy. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et cette boule de stress au fond de son estomac ne l'aidait en rien. Peut-être quand le voyant une autre fois, elle pourrait confirmer ses pensées. Au moins elle saurait si elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui en le voyant et peut-être qu'elle...

Hermione n'alla pas plus loin dans ses pensées, car elle venait de foncer dans quelqu'un et s'était retrouvé par terre. Elle releva la tête et vit Susan Bones. Elle fut un peu déçu que ça n'ait pas été Malefoy. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il lui parle.

- Désolée Susan, vraiment désolée.

- Mais voyons Hermione, ne soit pas désolée, répondit Susan, amusée.

Elle aida Hermione à se relever et les deux jeunes filles partirent dans des directions opposées. en tournant un coin, Hermione se retrouva face à celui qu'elle avait espéré voir quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Alors, tu me suis Granger ? demanda Malefoy.

L'estomac d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Il venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle se sentit rougir un peu, mais au lieu de baisser la tête, elle planta se yeux dans son regard . Il avait de ses yeux...

- Granger ? Je t'ai posé une question et je veux une réponse, ajouta-t-il d'une voix étonnement calme.

Hermione sembla se ressaisir, elle réalisa que son visage était seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de Malefoy. Elle s'éloigna rapidement et continua son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son cours de Métamorphoses se déroula normalement, bien que l'esprit d'Hermione était loin d'être calme. Elle ne se demandait pas si elle avait des sentiments à l'égard de Malefoy. Ça, elle le savait. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle se demandait plutôt pourquoi ne s'était-il pas éloigné lorsque leur visage s'étaient retrouvés si près l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Hermione ramassa ses effets qu'elle mit dans son sac et se dirigea à son cours de Potions, en ayant en tête qu'elle allait devoir affronter le beau Serpentard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors voici le chapitre 4 qui est ridiculement petit, mais c'était voulu ^.^ . De plus, je vais mettre un autre chapitre aujourd'hui ou demain. J'espère que vous passez de joyeuses fêtes. Joyeux Noël à vous et merci de lire ma fiction. :D**

* * *

Chapter four

Le professeur Rogue ferma brusquement la porte de la salle de classe, ce qui fit taire tous les élèves. Il alla à son bureau et commença à parler d'une voix monotone :

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion Doxycide, qui a pour effet d'assommer les Doxys. Les ingrédients figurent à la page 47 de votre manuel. Vers la fin du cours, je vais circulez pour voir vos chaudrons. Commencez.

Dans un grand brouhaha, les élèves sortirent leurs manuels et leurs ingrédients. Hermione coupa sa queue de rat et l'ajouta dans le chaudron qui contenait déjà un épais liquide violet. Le tout vira au orangé lorsqu'elle ajouta un autre ingrédient. Elle suivait les instructions du manuel à la lettre depuis environ une heure lorsque Rogue se leva et commença à circuler.

- Encore raté Londubat, vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire, dit-il à voix haute en passant devant le chaudron bouillonnant de Neville, vous auriez put faire mieux, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'un second Gryffondor. Ah, voilà qui est bien !

Rogue arborait un grand sourire et haussa la voix pour que toute la classe l'entende.

- Regardez bien tout le monde, voilà une bonne potion de Doxycide. Malfoy a mieux réussi que vous tous. Alors Drago, vous allez donner une note à chaque élève en fonction du contenu de leur chaudron. Après, le cours sera terminé.

Malefoy se leva, fier de lui, et passa devant trois Gryffondor, à qui il attribua une note d'échec. Il fit passer de justesse deux Serpentard et arriva enfin devant le chaudron d'Hermione. Celle-ci sentit son cœur palpiter. Elle regarda Malefoy mettre le nez au-dessus de sa potion. Puis, le jeune blond regarda Hermione, ouvrit la bouche et dit :

- Ça vaudrait un effort exceptionnel.

Hermione cligna des yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Drago Malefoy venait de lui attribuer une très bonne note et elle avait juré qu'il lui avait souri. Elle était encore sous le choc et c'est encore légèrement ébranlée qu'elle quitta la classe comme les autres.

- Cet idiot m'a donné un D ! s'indigna Ron.

Ils étaient tous les trois autour de la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande salle.

- Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas mettre d'essence de limace en si grande quantité, dit Harry.

- Je crois que nous avons tous eu la note que l'on méritait, sans vouloir te vexer Ron, ajouta Hermione, mais je dois avouer qu'il a été un peu dur avec vous deux. Oh, salut Ginny, eum...je peux te parler en privé ?

L'interpellée qui venait de s'asseoir fut donc obligée de se lever et de suivre Hermione qui sortait de la Grande salle. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent dans une salle de classe vide et Hermione raconta toute sa matinée en partant par l'espoir de voir Malefoy alors qu'elle avait foncé dans Susan, jusqu'à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque le Serpentard lui avait donné sa note.

- Alors tu es amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ? demanda Ginny visiblement heureuse.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu trouves ça bien.

- Mais voyons Hermione, c'est génial ! Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ! Un amour impossible, inattendu. Ça va faire parler bien des gens.

- Tu vas un peu trop loin Ginny, je l'aime, je suis amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Et comment peux-tu en être certaine ? demanda-t-elle d'un sourire malicieux.

- Je le sais c'est tout ! Comment Malefoy, venant d'une grande et connue famille de Sang-pur pourrait aimer moi, Hermione Granger, fille de parents moldus, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ? s'emporta Hermione.

- Hermione...pourquoi l'aimes-tu ? Accordes-tu beaucoup d'importance à sa famille ?

- Non, aucune importance. Je l'aime car il est beau, intelligent et...il a de ses yeux et aussi il...

- Tu vois ! la coupa Ginny, tu n'accordes aucune importance à son sang ou à sa famille. C'est peut-être la même chose pour lui.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Je ne suis sûre de rien Hermione, mais tu peux toujours le lui demander.

- Pardon ? Il n'en est pas question.

- Si tu ne fais pas le premier pas, il ne se passera peut-être rien. D'accord ? Réfléchis à tout ça. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais bien aller déjeuner. Les deux sortirent de la salle vide en rigolant et elles retournèrent dans la Grande salle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël. Voici le chapitre cinq, qui est en retard je le sait. J'avais une grosse journée hier et je n'ai pas eu le moindre répit pour écrire ce chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira. :) Je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre pour 2010.**

* * *

Chapter five

Le reste de la journée ainsi que la semaine passèrent très rapidement. Entre les devoirs et les cours, les élèves n'eurent guère de répit. Mais, à la grande joie de tout le monde, le samedi arriva. Lorsque Hermione et Ginny allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner ce matin là, presque personne se trouvait dans la Grande salle. Encore endormies, elles s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et commencèrent à manger lentement.

- Alors, toi et Malefoy ? demanda Ginny, un sourire à la figure.

- Ah Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit que Malefoy ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Et je préfère qu'il ne sache pas que je m'intéresse à lui, d'accord ?

- Très bien, j'ai compris, répondit Ginny qui ne cacha même pas sa déception.

Luna Lovegood entra en chantonnant dans la Grande salle et vint vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle se planqua devant ses deux amies et annonça :

- Il y a un match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard et Serdaigle tout à l'heure, allez-vous y assister ?

- Woah, un match de Quidditch ? La première semaine de l'année scolaire ? demanda Ginny, étonnée. Mais la saison n'est même pas encore commencée !

- Les Serpentard et nous savions que nous nous opposions aujourd'hui et nous nous sommes préparés, la match est plus tôt que tous les autres, car personne n'arrivait à trouver une date pour laquelle les deux équipes étaient disponibles. Nos directeurs de maison ont donc choisi aujourd'hui, expliqua Luna.

- Dans ce cas...oui, nous allons venir ! s'exclama Hermione ravie.

Luna repartit vers la table de sa maison d'un air rêveur. Les deux Gryffondor finirent leurs toasts et retournèrent dans leur dortoir pour revêtir leur robe et leur foulard. Le match était prévu dans deux heures seulement, mais Hermione et Ginny voulaient profiter de l'air frais de l'extérieur en se promenant dans le parc de l'école.

- Alors, que feras-tu après le match d'aujourd'hui ?

Les filles marchaient tranquillement autour du lac et le vent venait emmêler leurs cheveux et faisait tournoyer les pans de leur robe.

- Il me reste quelques devoirs à compléter et je voudrais bien finir le livre que j'ai emprunté hier à la bibliothèque, il est vraiment intéressant, dit Hermione.

- Une journée très calme, remarqua son amie.

- Effectiv...oh !

Hermione courut se cacher dans les buissons en emmenant Ginny avec elle.

- Mais je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda la rousse.

- J'ai vu Malefoy et ses deux gorilles qui approchaient du lac, chuchota Hermione.

- Et bien bravo ! Maintenant nous sommes obligées de rester ici jusqu'à temps qu'ils s'éloignent, sinon, ils sauront que l'on se cachait d'eux !

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, avoua la brune d'une toute petit voix.

Elles attendirent une quarantaine de minutes en silence avant de pouvoir enfin sortir.

- J'imagine que le match doit être sur le point de débuter, dit Ginny en s'étirant. Ce que j'ai mal au dos. Merci Hermione.

- Désolée, je ne savais pas que l'on aurait eu à rester à genoux pendant tout ce temps.

Des coups de sifflets se firent entendre dans tout le parc, qui était maintenant désert.

- Vite, allons au match !

Dix minutes plus tard, elles s'installèrent dans les gradins, du côté des Gryffondor. Le score était de vingt à zéro pour les Serpentard. Hermione suivait le match avec joie. Lorsque le score était de cinquante à trente pour les Serpentard, le jeu devint plus intéressant. En effet, Malefoy fonça en piqué vers une petite balle doré filant à toute vitesse. Cho Chang, l'attrapeur des Serdaigle, était plus rapide que lui et le dépassa. Les deux adversaires tendirent leur main et ce fut Cho qui la referma sur le Vif d'or.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris retentirent dans tout le stade, sauf du côté des Serpentard, qui étaient furieux d'avoir perdu. Hermione tourna à nouveau la tête vers le terrain pour apercevoir Malefoy qui descendait furieusement de son balai, mais elle ne put le regarder plus longtemps, car tout le monde se levait des gradins et commençaient à quitter le stade. Ginny et Hermione firent de même et allèrent dans leur salle commune. Elles s'installèrent confortablement sur le tapis, près du feu de la cheminée. Bientôt, la salle fut pleine à craquer de Gryffondor. La majorité faisaient leurs devoirs, certains bavardaient calmement et d'autres faisaient des parties d'échec ou de cartes explosives. Ron et Harry arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle et se laissèrent tomber dans de confortables fauteuils, à côté des deux jeunes filles.

- Alors, êtes-vous allées au match ? demanda Harry enjoué par la défaite des serpents.

- Oui, répondit Ginny, tu as vu la figure que Davis a exécutée ?

- Elle était fantastique ! Il faudrait la pratiquer aux entrainements, ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ron embarqua dans la conversations et ils continuèrent tous les trois de parler de Quidditch pendant une bonne heure, ce qui exaspéra Hermione au plus au point.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me balader dans les couloirs, dit-elle en se levant.

Ron, Harry et Ginny ne la regardèrent même pas.

- J'imagine que ça veut dire que je peux y aller, ajouta-t'elle.

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un cheveu et continuèrent de discuter de feintes et des bons coups du match. Hermione se résolut donc à quitter la salle commune. En plein milieu d'un corridor, elle tomba sur Luna, et toutes deux décidèrent de se balader ensemble.

- Tu n'as pas de devoirs Luna ?

- Oh, j'avais pensé consacrer mon dimanche à les faire, dit-elle d'un air rêveur, et toi ?

- Je vais les compléter tout à l'heure.

Un long silence suivit la réponse d'Hermione et les deux filles marchaient tranquillement dans Poudlard en croisant de temps à autres des élèves pressés ou riant avec une bande d'amis. Après une bonne demi-heure, Luna et Hermione se séparèrent et allèrent vers leur salle commune respective. Mais, avant d'avoir atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione reçut quelque chose sur la tête. La chose en question était simplement un bout de parchemin roulé lancé par quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête pour voir le lanceur et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir une tête blonde en haut des escaliers, qui l'observait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors voici ! Je trouve que je suis assez rapide alors je me permets de mettre de petits chapitres :) J'ai essayer d'en faire de plus gros, mais rien n'y fait ^.^ J'espère que ça vous plait quand même. Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et à tous ceux qui suivent cette première fiction de ma part.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture -XX-**

* * *

Chapter six

Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention et continua son chemin, malgré l'étrange sensation qui l'habitait. Une autre boulette de parchemin fut lancée, mais rata Hermione de peu. Elle fit comme si de rien était.

- Hey Granger ! cria un Malefoy impatient, tu n'as pas senti quelque chose sur ta tête ? Quoiqu'avec l'intelligence que tu as, ta tête doit être assez grosse.

Était-ce un compliment ? Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, c'était simplement une autre de ses pitoyables insultes. Il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais Néanmoins , elle se tourna vers lui et lança d'une voix froide :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu es frustré de t'avoir fais battre par une fille au match de tout à l'heure ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires toutes ses idioties, alors laisse moi tranquille.

Sur ce, elle continua son chemin jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui pivota après avoir entendu le mot de passe. Hermione ne se retourne même pas vers Malefoy, qui était resté là, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement étonné de la réaction d'Hermione. La jeune Gryffondor compléta ses devoirs et alla se coucher lorsque Ginny alla dans les dortoirs elle aussi.

Le dimanche matin, Hermione avait trop faim pour attendre ses amis et descendit donc toute seule petit-déjeuner. Elle posa son livre en équilibre sur la cruche de jus d'orange comme à son habitude et commenca à lire tout en mangeant un toast. Lorsqu'elle eut fini le bout de pain, elle voulut en prendre un autre, mais, en levant la tête de son bouquin, elle croisa la table des vert et argent et vit le blond aux yeux bleus l'observer. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans les yeux pendant un court moment qui leur parut une éternité, puis, Hermione se ressaisit et baissa à nouveau les yeux dans les pages de son livre.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait bel et bien regardé. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Mais c'était absurde, pourquoi la regarderait-il ? Elle savait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Enfin, elle le pensait. Peut-être qu'il l'avait regardée car elle avait des miettes de toasts dans les cheveux. À cette pensée, Hermione se passa les mains dans sa chevelure brune et épaisse pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait attirer l'attention du Serpentard.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose dans tes cheveux ? demanda Ginny en rigolant.

Elle venait d'arriver avec son frère et Harry et ils s'étaient assis sans que Hermione ne s'en aperçoive.

- Non, est-ce que j'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux ou dans le visage ?

- Excepté un nez et...

- Oh, arrête de te moquer de moi, la coupa Hermione.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ça ? demanda Ginny après s'être servi un bol de céréales.

- Oh...eum...en fait c'est...

- Malefoy ?

- Chut ! Moins fort tu veux ?

- J'ai raison ?

- Oui...je l'ai vu qui me fixait depuis sa table.

- Oh...ça veut peut-être vouloir dire quelque chose. Tu devrais aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens.

- Bonne idée Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione. Bonjour Drago, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas du tout et que je suis une de tes plus proches ennemies, mais depuis que je t'ai foncé dessus cet été sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai découvert que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Et maintenant, chaque fois que je te vois, mon cœur s'emballe et je me demandais vraiment si tu t'intéressait à moi aussi, même si c'est absurde étant donné que tu viens d'une famille riche de Sang-pur qui insultent des gens nés de parent Moldus comme moi.

Un silence absolu ce fit autour de la table, Hermione n'avait pas crié, mais elle avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que Ron et Harry l'entende. Ces derniers la fixaient, la bouche ouverte, aucun son n'en sortant. Hermione se sentit affreusement gênée, car ses deux meilleurs amis savaient maintenant qu'elle était amoureuse de Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

- Eum...je crois que je vais y aller, réussit-elle à dire en sortant de table.

Sans attendre de réponses, elle quitta la Grande salle sous le regard des deux Weasley et de Harry.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Hermione et Ginny étaient allées prendre une marche dans le parc, avaient terminé leurs devoirs et avaient même eu le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque pour que Hermione puisse emprunter de nouveaux volumes. En soirée, elles étaient toutes deux près du feu et comme d'habitude, elles bavardaient calmement. Le long bâillement de Ginny fut le signal du coucher et toutes deux montèrent dans leur dortoir après avoir dit bonne nuit aux garçons.

Dans son lit, Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle avait un cours avec_ lui_ demain. Ça n'avait pas de sens, elle ne pourrait pas endurer ça à tous les jours qu'elle aurait cours avec Malefoy. Il fallait que ça cesse. Demain, elle allait dire à Malefoy ce qu'elle ressentait une bonne fois pour toute et tant pis s'il ne l'aimait pas. Sur ces réflexions, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, en sortant d'une salle de cours, Hermione trébucha et tomba de tout son long sur le joli blond. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était plus que du hasard. Mais elle voyait bel et bien Malefoy...qui s'avançait vers elle. Leur visage se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Quand ils interrompirent leur baiser, Drago ouvrit la bouche et dit :

- Hermione !

Étrangement, la voix semblait se rapprocher.

- Hermione ! HERMIONE !

La brune en question ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Ce n'était pas le Serpentard qui l'avait appelé, mais bien Ginny. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Déçue, Hermione referma les yeux et se cacha la tête sous la couverture.

- Hermione, il faut aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner, nous sommes lundi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives en retard pour ton cours d'Arithmancie. Allez Hermione, réveille toi !

- Mmm...pas envie de me lever, marmonna Hermione.

Ginny, impatiente, souleva les couvertures qu'elle roula en boule et jeta par terre.

- Hey ! Mes couvertures !

Satisfaite du réveil de son amie, la jeune Weasley la pressa d'aller s'habiller et elles descendirent petit-déjeuner dans la Grande salle.

L'avant-midi passa rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui devait, après le déjeuner, se rendre au cours de Hagrid, où Malefoy serait présent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyheyhey ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir, mais beaucoup de difficulté à écrire ce chapitre alors je souhaite que vous l'aimiez ! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et merci à ceuz qui m'en ont laissé !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

Chapter seven

- Les filles seront très heureuses aujourd'hui, j'en suis persuadé. Cet après-midi, nous observons les différentes caractéristiques du Boursouf.

La dernière phrase du demi-géant entraina des cris joyeux de presque toutes les filles de la classe, car les Boursouf étaient des petites créatures ressemblants à des boules de poils. Toute la classe se trouvait dans le parc, près de la cabane de Hagrid. Le cours venait à peine de commencer.

- Chacun votre tour, vous viendrez chercher une de ces petites bestioles dans cette boîte - il pointa du doigt une grosse caisse de bois- et vous allez l'examiner. Vous devrez aussi le divertir et prendre en note son comportement, le devoir sera entre dix et vingt centimètres de parchemin.

La fin de la phrase de Hagrid fut noyée dans le brouhaha que faisaient les filles à vouloir se dépêcher pour être sûre d'avoir un Boursouf. Les garçons, eux, trainaient à l'arrière. Hermione attendait patiemment son tour, mais fut poussée vers l'arrière par deux filles de Serpentard qui voulaient avoir leur créature. Frustrée, elle essaya de se tailler une place , mais n'y arriva pas. Elle réessaya, mais ce fut encore pire, car elle se retrouva à l'arrière complètement. Elle dut attendre sagement pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir se trouver devant la caisse en bois. Elle était vide. Trois autres personnes étaient autour de la boîte. Il y avait Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et évidemment, Drago Malefoy.

- Hagrid ! Pouvez-vous venir ici s'il vous plait ? demanda Seamus.

Hagrid se dépêcha et alla les voir. Il s'aperçut enfin qu'il n'y avait plus de Boursoufs dans la caisse de bois.

- Voilà qui est fâcheux...attendez moi ici, je vais aller voir dans ma maison.

Les quatre attendirent en silence et leur professeur revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Voilà, j'en ai trouvé ! Mais il n'y en a qu'un seul, dit-il en donnant la bestiole à Dean. Faites équipe à quatre et ça ira.

Personne n'eut le temps de répliquer, car Hagrid était déjà parti voir comment se débrouillaient les autres équipes.

- Bon, on va s'installer là-bas, dit Dean en pointant un endroit éloigné.

La petite équipe se dirigea vers l'endroit en question et commencèrent à observer le comportement du Boursouf qui était assez ennuyeux. Pourtant, Hermione griffonnait sans arrêt sur son parchemin, attirant l'attention des quatre garçons.

- Et si je te donne une mornille, me laisserais-tu copier ton devoir ? demanda Seamus.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire.

- Deux mornilles ? Je t'avertis je ne monterais pas plus...

- Vas-tu finir par te taire Finnigan ? coupa le Serpentard. Je suis obligé de faire équipe avec vous alors ne rajoute pas une couche en parlant pour rien.

- Je vais parler si je veux Malefoy, répliqua Seamus, ce n'est pas à toi de me dire quoi faire !

- Je veux seulement que tu te la fermes, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole et ça nous suffira tous les deux.

- Ferme-la Finnigan, répéta Malefoy, visiblement furieux.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Malefoy explosa. Il se rua sur Seamus qui tomba par terre. Malefoy le frappa au ventre et au visage. Hermione, horrifiée, essaya de les séparer mais reçut le point de Malefoy sur son œil gauche. Le blond donna encore des coups au ventre de Seamus Finnigan et Hermione voulut l'arrêter à nouveau, mais reçut un autre coup, sur le nez cette fois-ci. Toute la classe, attirée par le bruit de la bagarre, s'était regroupée autour d'eux. Hagrid arriva juste à temps pour séparer Seamus qui allait donner un violent coup de pied à Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? Non laissez tomber, je ne veux pas le savoir. Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, grommelèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

- Moi oui, répondit Hermione.

Toute la classe, qui avait les yeux rivés sur Seamus, Malefoy et Hagrid, se tourna maintenant vers Hermione, qui avait une main devant son nez ensanglanté et un début de coquard.

- Que celui qui a fait ça à Hermione l'accompagne à l'infirmerie maintenant. Quant aux autres, retournez à vos Boursoufs !

La classe retourna donc au travail. Hermione restait debout, une main devant son nez. Malefoy était devant elle et ne bougeait pas non plus. La Gryffondor voyait Ron et Harry qui les observaient depuis leur poste de travail et elle se sentit affreusement gênée. Depuis qu'ils avaient entendu qu'elle était amoureuse de leur ennemi, ils n'avaient même pas abordé le sujet.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Granger, alors on y va, dit Malefoy d'une voix calme.

- Euh...t-très bien, répondit Hermione surprise.

Le chemin vers l'infirmerie se passa dans le silence total. Seuls leurs pas réguliers sur la pelouse du parc et le plancher des corridors faisaient du bruit. La jeune brune était mal à l'aise, mais au moins il ne l'insultait pas et c'était un bon début.

- Oh par Merlin, mais qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda madame Pomfresh.

Ils étaient en effet arrivés à l'infirmerie et madame Pomfresh s'était précipitée sur eux.

- J'ai accidentellement frappé Granger au nez et à l'œil.

Pas près de croire que c'était un accident, l'infirmière de l'école lança un regard froid au blond et se tourna vers Hermione et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le lit le plus près.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, dit-elle en examinant le nez de la Gryffondor, il est simplement cassé. Je vais régler ça très rapidement.

Sur ce, elle fit boire un étrange liquide à Hermione qui grimaça lorsqu'elle le sentit. Elle agita sa baguette et répara son nez.

- La boisson était pour ne pas ressentir la douleur de vos blessures, mademoiselle Granger.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit simplement Hermione en sautant en bas du lit.

Elle sortit de la salle et marcha en direction du cours de Hagrid lorsque la voix de Malefoy se fit entendre :

- Hey Granger !

Elle sentit son cœur chavirer une fois de plus. Néanmoins, elle ne le montra pas.

- Que me veux-tu cette fois ? Me casser la jambe ?

- Je voulais seulement que tu m'attendes, mais si c'est trop pour toi...

- NON ! Euh, je veux dire...je peux marcher avec toi, mais ne sois pas trop lent.

Il avança rapidement, et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, ils marchèrent ensemble en direction de leur cours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alors voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'aimer que le précédent, mais bon. **

**Bisous et bonne lecture -XX-  
**

* * *

Chapter eight

De retour au cours de Créatures Magiques, Hermione et Malefoy allèrent vers Seamus et Dean, qui se lançaient le Boursouf. Les deux garçons ne leur jetèrent même pas un regard lorsqu'Hermine et Malefoy s'assirent par terre à côté d'eux.

- Eum… Je voulais dire que… Eum… Je suis… Désolé pour ton nez et ton coquard, dit Malefoy.

Était-il sincère ? Un Malefoy, désolé ? Il avait pourtant l'air honnête. Il pouvait dire n'importe quoi, mais elle voyait bien s'il disait la vérité ou pas, elle le voyait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu-gris.

- Ça va Drago, répondit timidement Hermione, incapable de dire quelque chose de plus.

Malefoy sourit lorsqu'il entendit son nom, mais ne rajouta rien et tourna la tête vers le Boursouf étourdi qui venait de tomber sur le sol. Seamus et Dean s'éloignaient d'eux et allaient vers le château. La raison était fort simple : les cours étaient terminés.

- Attends-moi Granger!

Hermione s'était mise à marcher en direction du château, mais fut arrêtée par Drago.

- Pardon, balbutia-t-elle incrédule.

- Tu ne veux pas m'attendre ? demanda-t-il un peu vexé.

- Eum… Oui, très bien.

Ils commencèrent donc à marcher et Hermione pensa soudainement à quelque chose. Avant de s'endormir la nuit passée, elle s'était jurée de lui avouer ses sentiments. De plus, elle sentait que c'était le bon moment, car il venait de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, de lui demander gentiment de l'attendre et même de s'excuser. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida de se lancer :

- Drago, je… -le blond en question se retourna- Eum… J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je…

- Ah te voilà toi! s'exclama Ginny. Je te cherchais partout!

La jeune Weasley venait d'arriver vers eux. Elle prit Hermione par le bras et l'amena à l'intérieur, laissant Malefoy seul. Les deux filles entrèrent dans une classe vide et Ginny ferma la porte avant de s'exclamer:

- J'ai décidé d'avouer mes sentiments à Harry. Je vais lui dire après le dîner.

- Mmm…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Hermione ?

- Ginny, te rends-tu compte que j'allais justement avouer mes propres sentiments à Drago ?

La rouquine resta bouche bée, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle les avait interrompus. Elle avait gâché quelque chose.

- Oh Merlin! Je suis affreusement désolée Hermione, je ne le savais pas.

- C'est correct Ginny, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis une horrible personne.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tu nous interrompais, alors cesse de te traiter de la sorte, c'est compris ?

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Les deux amies sortirent de la classe déserte et allèrent dîner dans la Grande salle. Elles s'assirent à côté de Ron et de Harry. Ce dernier regarda Ginny, puis, tourna la tête vers Hermione et lui demanda :

- Quand Ron et moi t'avons entendu dire que tu étais amoureuse de...de _lui_, était-ce vrai ?

- Oui Harry, dit Hermione après avoir prit une longue inspiration, je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy et si ça ne te plait pas, ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Non, c'est sûr que je ne l'aime pas du tout, mais tu es ma meilleure amie, donc je vais devoir faire avec.

Hermione lui sourit en guise de réponse, mais ce sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle regarda en direction de Ron. Le rouquin coupait sa viande avec colère et quand Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il répondit furieusement :

- D'après toi ? Tu es amoureuse de cet horrible blondinet qui te traite injustement.

La jolie Gryffondor préféra ne rien ajouter et commença plutôt à manger. Apparemment, Ron n'était pas d'accord avec sa sœur et Harry. Le repas du soir terminé, tout la monde quitta la salle. Hermione, accompagnée de Ginny, alla aux toilettes des filles. Elles y rencontrèrent Luna et comme Ginny voulait l'attendre, Hermione sortit et marcha seule vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle était presque arrivée lorsqu'elle fut tirée derrière la statue de _Lachelan le maigre_ par un bras puissant. Effrayée, elle leva la tête vers le joli Serpentard dont elle était amoureuse. Il la regardait en souriant et Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais que lui voulait-il encore ?

- Hermione, – la brune en question fut tellement surprise qu'elle ouvrit bêtement la bouche- je suis affreusement désolé de t'avoir cassé le nez en cours.

Hermione n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Drago Malefoy l'avait appelée par son vrai nom et il s'était excusé une seconde fois. Elle pensa soudainement que ceci n'était qu'un rêve et se pinça tellement fort que Malefoy le remarqua et lui demanda ce qu'elle fabriquait.

- Eum...je croyais rêver, avoua-t-elle plus embarrassée que jamais.

- Voilà qui devrait te prouver que tu ne rêves pas.

Sur ce, il approcha dangereusement sa tête vers celle de Hermione qui recula tellement elle était surprise. Il s'avança vers elle, emprisonna son visage avec ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Il interrompit le baiser, recula, regarda Hermione avec un sourire et partit en laissant la seule. Cette dernière savait maintenant que ce n'était pas un rêve. Drago Malefoy venait de l'embrasser. Mais avant même de savoir pourquoi, il était parti.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eh bien, je vais d'abord vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année ! Ensuite, merci pour les reviews, alors _Elianor_, voici le premier chapitre de 2011 !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture -XX-  
**

* * *

Chapter nine

Hermione rentra bredouille dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules et elles s'arrêtèrent face à Ginny qui la regarda d'un air terrifié.

-Mais où étais-tu passée ?

-Je...enfin il...ah bon sang..._Tu-Sais-Qui_ m'a embrassé.

-Tu as embrassé _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ ? Celui qui a une bande de mangemorts à ses côtés ?

-Oh, arrête de te moquer de moi, c'était Drago.

-Drago ? Tu l'appelles par son nom maintenant ? Et ce baiser, c'était comment ? demanda Ginny, avide de savoir les détails.

-Mieux que dans mon rêve si tu veux savoir, mais il faut aussi dire que j'étais surprise, expliqua la brune.

-Surprise ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Il m'a embrassé Ginny !

-Je le sais bien, rigola la rouquine, mais tu n'avais pas à être surprise pour autant, tu savais bien que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, non ?

-Eum...pas vraiment.

-Mais voyons, dit Ginny souriante, c'était évident ! En plus avec la manière dont il te dévore des yeux à chaque repas.

-Pardon ? demanda Hermione qui n'arrivait pas y croire.

-Il t'observe sans arrêt !

Hermione se rappela quand elle l'avait surpris à l'observer dans la Grande salle. Mais pourquoi la regardait-il ?

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

-Je crois, répondit Ginny en détachant chaque mot avec lenteur, que Malefoy pourrait peut-être avoir des sentiments pour toi.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, tu veux dire qu'il est peut-être amoureux de moi ?

Ginny acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu aurais put lui avouer ce que tu ressentais pour lui après votre fameux baiser.

-Impossible, dit Hermione en secouant la tête, il est parti tellement rapidement qu'on aurait dit qu'il transplanait.

-Dommage...

-Je vais me reprendre une autre fois. Puis, avec Harry ?

-Je crois que je vais tenter ma chance ce soir, quand la salle sera moins pleine.

-Dans ce cas je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevée.

-À demain Hermione !

Dans son lit, la Gryffondor se remémorait son baiser avec Malefoy. Tout cela s'était tellement passé rapidement. Elle imagina le visage de Drago encore une fois et s'endormit avec un petit sourire.

La semaine se déroula normalement, à la grande déception d'Hermione qui aurait bien aimé embrasser le joli blond une seconde fois. La Gryffondor se trouvait à la bibliothèque, car elle n'avait pas le courage de sortir dehors. En effet, ce samedi était frisquet et pluvieux. Elle était assise en silence, un livre entre les mains, mais elle ne le lisait pas. Hermione était plutôt occupée à penser à son Serpentard. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas embrassé une deuxième fois, il lui avait fait plusieurs petits sourires discrets et il la regardait effectivement à chaque repas, ce qui la gênait un peu. Ginny arriva à son tour dans la bibliothèque et alla vers Hermione.

-As-tu vu le temps qu'il fait dehors ? s'étonna la rousse.

-Tu es venue ici pour me parler météo? demanda une Hermione amusée.

-Non, en fait je venais te voir pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Laquelle ? demanda la brunette impatiente.

-Une nouvelle qui se trouve sur le tableau d'affichage de toutes les maisons...

-La première sortie pour Pré-Au-Lard ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-En plein dans le mile ! C'est demain, précisa Ginny.

-Et tu y vas avec Harry je suppose ?

-Perspicace mademoiselle Granger.

En effet, Ginny était allée parler à Harry au début de la semaine et tous deux se fréquentaient désormais.

-Je suis contente pour vous deux.

-Merci Hermione...moi aussi je serai heureuse pour vous.

-Ah Ginny ! Ne commence pas s'il te plait.

-Je commence tout ce que je veux si j'en ai envie, répondit la rouquine en rigolant.

Au fur et à mesure que les deux jeunes filles discutaient, elles haussaient le volume de leur conversation et elles furent bientôt chassées de la bibliothèque par madame Pince.

Le jour tant attendu des élèves arriva enfin. Hermione se leva et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny et Harry. Ron les suivait aussi, mais ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole, ce qui l'attristait un peu. Ils mangèrent tranquillement leurs œufs au bacon et quand la majorité des élèves assis dans la Grande salle se levèrent pour aller dans la cour, ils firent de même.

Enfin arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry et Ginny allèrent aux Trois Balais, laissant Hermione seule avec Ron. La jeune brune tenta de faire la conversation.

-Alors, où veux-tu aller ?

-Es-tu toujours amoureuse de ce minable ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Quoi ? J...Je...Oui je suis toujours amoureuse de lui, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Ronald Weasley ?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais pu nous faire ça...

-QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai parfaitement le droit d'aimer qui je veux ! Ce n'est pas à toi de me faire la morale, répliqua Hermione furieuse.

-Peut-être, mais tant que tu auras des sentiments pour cette ordure, tu ne seras rien à mes yeux.

Sur ces paroles, il partit lui-aussi en direction du bar populaire. Hermione était maintenant seule et pleurait. Elle commença à avancer et alla à la Tête de Sanglier. Elle commanda une Bièraubeurre et alla s'asseoir à une table poussiéreuse pour la boire. Les larmes lui brouillaient tellement la vue qu'elle dut les essuyer avec le revers de sa manche pour voir qui était la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à sa table, sur la chaise d'en face. Lorsqu'elle arriva à voir correctement, elle fut si surprise de voir que Drago Malefoy était assis face à elle et renversa la moitié de sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre sur la table.

-Tu as du mal à voir à cause de tes larmes Granger ?

-Va-t'en, arriva-t-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Par contre je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu pleures ainsi, dit-il d'une étonnante gentillesse.

Hermione secoua la tête, incapable de parler tellement elle pleurait. Drago paraissait vraiment désolé de la voir ainsi et déplaça sa chaise plus près de celle d'Hermione. Le blondinet leva une main hésitante et la posa ensuite sur la main de Granger, qui se trouvait sur la table, et la caressa en lui disant de se calmer un peu. Ils restèrent assis ainsi pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que la Gryffondor se calme enfin. Malefoy lui demanda d'un ton très doux :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi pleurais-tu ainsi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Pourquoi es-tu venu à ma table ?

-Je n'aime pas t...eum...voir les filles pleurer.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Elle se demandait si le Serpentard l'entendait aussi, tellement il battait fort. Elle avait aussi remarqué que même si elle ne pleurait plus, Drago caressait encore sa main.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est...ce n'est rien...

-Allez, dis-le moi s'il te plait.

-Ron ne veut plus m'adresser la parole.

Le blond fit une grimace en entendant le nom du rouquin mais il avait toujours le regard sur Hermione qui avait baissé la tête.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Hermione secoua la tête à nouveau. Il était hors de question qu'elle le lui dise. Mais après tout...ça avait marché pour Ginny, pourquoi pas elle ?

-Pourquoi Hermione ?

Il l'avait appelé par son nom. La jeune brune sentit encore plus son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine.

-Parce que...- elle prit une profonde inspiration- j'aidessentimentspourtoi.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-J'ai...des sentiments...pour...toi, finit-elle par dire en se cachant la tête dans ses mains.

Un lourd silence régna. Hermione n'osait pas regarder Malefoy. Elle se cachait et c'était mieux comme ça, car elle n'osait pas l'affronter. Pourtant, elle sentit des doigts effleurer les siens. Drago enleva délicatement les mains de la jeune fille de son visage et put enfin la voir. Elle avait viré au rouge tomate et de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- J'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi, mademoiselle Granger.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Hermione fut tellement surprise qu'elle faillit tomber en bas de sa chaise. Elle regarda le Serpentard qui lui souriait. Merlin qu'il était beau. Surtout lorsqu'il lui souriait. Elle s'avança à son tour et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme ne fut même pas surpris et prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains. Lorsqu'ils interrompirent leur baiser, ils s'observèrent pendant un bon moment.

La Gryffondor n'arrivait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas du hasard ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Drago Malefoy l'aimait. Elle aimait Drago Malefoy. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Tous deux restèrent dans le bar miteux pendant une bonne partie de la journée à discuter ou bien à s'embrasser.

-Dans combien de temps faut-il rentrer au château ? demanda soudainement Drago.

-Dans une heure environ.

-Allons-y tout de suite si ça ne te gêne pas.

-Nous arriverons en avance sur tout le monde par contre, dit Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te raccompagner au septième étage.

-Très bien.

Hermione ravie, marcha au côté de Drago, qui, tout le long du chemin jusqu'au château, se retournait sans cesse, l'air anxieux. Ils arrivèrent au château et lorsque Hermione fut entrée dans sa salle commune, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux. Elle n'avait qu'un seul mot en tête : Drago. Elle était amoureuse par-dessus la tête avec lui. Et il avait des sentiments pour elle en retour. Quoi de plus parfait ?

Par contre, la brunette était loin de se douter qu'un amour avec un Serpentard n'était pas si simple...


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà voilà, je dois maintenant vous annoncer que ma fiction tire à sa fin...effectivement il va me rester un ou deux chapitres à écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci. Il est plus court et il se passe moins de choses que dans le précédent...Je tiens une fois de plus à dire merci à mes lecteurs.**

**Mlle S : Voici la suite. Elle est là, la voilà !**

**Elianor : Merci à toi ! J'adore tes reviews, elle me font vraiment plaisir. Tu n'as pas compris le texte de travers heureusement ;) Merci d'avoir prit le temps pour me souhaiter bonne année et tout le tralala...bonne lecture.**

**-XX- Bisous**

**

* * *

**Chapter ten

Dans son fauteuil, Hermione pensait à sa magnifique journée à la Tête de Sanglier. Elle était impatiente de tout raconter à Ginny et quand celle-ci entra dans la salle commune, Hermione se précipita dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le dortoir des filles.

- Drago Malefoy a des sentiments pour moi !

- Je te l'avais bien dit, répondit Ginny surexcitée, raconte moi tout.

La brunette lui raconta toute sa journée dans les moindres détails et Ginny était fascinée par le récit.

- Woah...et bien...vous sortez ensemble ? demanda la rousse après qu'Hermione eut terminé de tout raconter.

- Eum, je ne sais pas trop, mais je suis amoureuse de lui et il est amoureux de moi.

- C'est trop génial ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour mon stupide frère, il s'en remettra...c'est juste un choc pour lui de savoir que tu es amoureuse de son pire ennemi.

Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, Hermione parla de devoirs et de Harry, puis, elle alla se coucher. Ce fut remplie d'énergie qu'elle se réveilla le lundi matin. Elle avait bien hâte de voir le beau Serpentard. La jeune fille descendit donc petit-déjeuner et jeta un œil à la table des verts et argent, mais Drago n'y était pas. Hermione continua à manger tranquillement en jetant des regards à intervalles régulières à la table des Serpentard. C'est lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour la cinquième fois qu'elle le vit. Mais il ne la regardait pas. Il était dans une grande conversation avec ses affreux copains. Un peu déçue, Hermione se leva et commenca à marcher en direction de la porte, mais lorsqu'elle fut près de la table de Drago, elle put entendre ce qu'il racontait à ses amis.

- ...vous jure, je suis resté au château hier, j'avais beaucoup trop de devoirs. J'aurais préféré aller avec vous à Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione sortit de la Grande salle les larmes aux yeux. Non, c'était impossible, il avait des sentiments pour elle...il le lui avait dit. Mais pourquoi mentait-il devant sa bande ? Avait-il honte ? Hermione ne voulait que parler à Ginny pour l'instant, mais elle ne la trouva nul part et elle préféra prendre ses affaires pour son premier cours.

- Tu as peut-être mal entendu Hermione, dit Ginny amusée.

Hermione et son amie étaient présentement en train de prendre leur déjeuner et la brune avait raconté ce qu'elle avait entendu à la table des verts et argent.

- Arrête Ginny, tu vois bien qu'il a honte de moi !

- C'est ridicule, vous avez passé la journée d'hier ensemble.

- Oui, mais à la Tête de Sanglier qui n'est pas très fréquenté je te signale... et il a voulu que l'on parte une heure avant tout le monde, ajouta Hermione qui se sentait idiote de ne pas s'être rendu compte de tout ça avant.

- Ça ne veut rien dire tout ça. Écoute, tu n'as qu'à lui demander, tout à l'heure tu as un double cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- Je vais essayer...

Sur ce, elle finirent leur repas et Hermione alla à son cours. Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles les élèves examinèrent la créature de leur choix. Hermione, elle, avait hésité entre le Sombral et la licorne, mais Hagrid avait interdit de faire leur cours sur une créature qu'ils ne voyaient pas, donc elle prit la licorne, comme deux autres filles de Gryffondor. Elle était donc en train de passer ses doigts dans la crinière emmêlée de l'animal quand Malefoy arriva près d'elle avec une bande de Serpentard derrière lui.

- Tu aimes la ressemblance Granger ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli.

- La crinière de la licorne est aussi emmêlé que tes cheveux ! dit-il méchamment.

- Eum...Ça va Drago ?

À la mention de son nom, la bande de Malefoy lança des regards interrogateurs à Hermione et certains pouffaient de rire. Le jeune blond, lui, semblait très mal à l'aise.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelle par mon nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Nous avons pourtant passé la journée d'hier ensemble Drago !

Les rires des Serpentard redoublèrent et Drago se mit à rire un peu nerveusement avant de poursuivre :

- Je ne crois pas non. J'ai passé la journée au château. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon nom Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla-t-il.

Sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons, toute sa bande le suivant, hilare. Hermione n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot. Il venait de l'insulter, et ce, devant toute sa bande. Pourtant tout allait si bien hier...que lui prenait-il. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : pleurer. Mais elle ne le fit pas, car Harry et Ron venait vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Hermione ? demanda Harry paniqué.

Le rouquin restait un peu à l'écart.

- Rien...Malefoy n'est qu'un idiot, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

En entendant ses mots, le visage de Ron se fendit d'un grand sourire.

- Maintenant je te reconnais !

- Tu as raison Ron...ce type ne mérite rien de ma part, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Ils finirent le cours en silence, puis, après avoir dit au revoir à Hagrid, ils allèrent au château pour le dîner. Quand Ginny arriva à la table des Gryffondor, elle remarqua que son amie n'était pas dans son assiette, mais Hermione ne lui parla pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Simplement de pleurer. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit après avoir monté dans le dortoir des filles. Le jolie brune s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. Cette nuit-là, Hermione eut du mal à s'endormir. Elle avait peut-être regagné Ron, mais elle avait perdu le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Elle repensait sans cesse aux paroles blessantes de Malefoy. Elle avait véritablement pensé qu'il l'aimait, qu'il lui disait la vérité. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas changé...

* * *

**Une petite review pour une fic qui approche de la fin s'il vous plait ;) Merci !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mouahahah...voici un très petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter. Le dernier ( ou deux ! ) chapitre arrivera bientôt je vous le promet. Mais pour patienter, voici le chapitre onze. ^^******

Elianor : Contente que tu aie aimé le chapitre 10 ! Tes reviews me font toujours un grand plaisir. Je suis toujours heureuse quand je vois que tu as *reviewé* mes chapitres. Merci à toi Ô fidèle lectrice.

**Mlle S : Tu vas bientôt le savoir. Merci pour ta review !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture à tous. -XX-**

* * *

Chapter eleven

Hermione se réveilla assez brutalement le lendemain matin. Elle avait passé une dure nuit à rêver de Malefoy qui lui lançait toutes sortes d'insultes. Elle secoua la tête, se leva et s'habilla. La Gryffondor essaya d'arranger un peu ses cheveux, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle avait passé une nuit mouvementée à bouger dans son sommeil. Elle descendit dans la salle commune des rouge et or et s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Ginny descendit à son tour quelques minutes plus tard et lorsqu'elle vit Hermione sanglotant, elle se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil.

- Hermione ? Je savais que ça n'allait pas hier, au dîner, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La brunette en question secoua la tête, ne voulant pas répondre.

- Hermione Granger. Tu vas me regarder et me raconter ce que tu as, ordonna Ginny.

La jeune fille essuya ses joues couvertes de larmes avec le revers de sa manche de robe de sorcier et leva les yeux vers son amie.

- Tu sais b-bien...que...c'est l-l-lui.

- Il t'a fait quoi ? demanda la rouquine d'un ton compréhensif.

- Il a menti devant ses amis, il a d-dit qu'il avait passé la journée au château alors qu'il l'a passé avec moi. Et...il m'a insulté d-d-devant ses copains, dit Hermione en sanglotant de plus belle.

Ginny se leva brusquement.

- Il va le payer celui-là.

- Non Ginny ! N-ne va pas le voir s'il te plait ! implora Hermione.

La rouquine soupira et se résigna.

- D'accord, mais descendons dans la Grande salle. Nous allons arriver en retard à nos cours.

- Vas-y, moi je n'ai pas très faim.

- Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas à cause de Dra...

Le regard noir de la brunette la fit taire et elle sortit donc seule de la salle commune. Hermione, elle, remonta dans son lit et essaya de lire un peu, mais elle avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Elle préféra donc rassembler ses manuels et d'aller à son premier cours.

La semaine toute entière avait été une assez dure épreuve pour Hermione. Tout d'abord, elle faisait tous les détours possibles pour ne pas croiser le Serpentard dans les couloirs. Ensuite, elle devait essayer d'ignorer les regards qu'il lui jetait aux repas et enfin, elle n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de sa tête. C'était...pénible. Oui, c'était pénible pour la Gryffondor de penser au garçon qu'elle aimait...et qui lui avait menti. Par contre, à son grand soulagement, le samedi arriva. Elle n'aurait pas à sortir de la salle commune pour risquer de le croiser. Tout serait parfait. Enfin...presque tout. Car elle aurait à descendre dans la Grande salle trois fois. Ainsi que trois autres le dimanche. Peut-être pourrait-elle sauter le petit-déjeuner ? Après tout, ce n'était pas si important...C'était une excellente idée. Sauter le premier repas. Ainsi, elle n'aurait à sortir que deux fois par jour.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

Hermione sursauta en poussant un cri. Ginny venait d'arriver derrière elle.

- Par Merlin, tu m'as fait peur, dit la brunette.

- Désolée. Tu viens ? Je descends petit-déjeuner.

- Non, je vais y aller plus tard, mentit Hermione.

Son amie la fixa un bon moment et ajouta dans un murmure :

- Je sais que tu n'iras pas. Mais il le faut. Tu ne vas pas t'empêcher de manger à cause de...à cause de _lui_.

- Je ne veux pas le croiser Ginny ! Je ne _peux_ pas.

- Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne le croises pas alors, répondit la rouquine.

Hermione hésita un instant, puis, elle se leva et sortit par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ginny la suivant. Elles descendirent trois étages quand Hermione s'arrêta soudainement.

- Tu passes la première Ginny, et s'il est là, tu me fais signe.

- Tout cela devient complètement ridicule, pouffa la rousse.

Par contre, elle s'avança et continua à marcher devant Hermione. Arrivée à la fin d'un corridor, elle tourna la tête.

- C'est bon, il n'y a pas de blond en vue.

Elles firent de même jusqu'à temps d'être arrivées devant la porte de la Grande salle. Ginny entra alors dans l'immense pièce remplie d'élèves et en ressortit quelques secondes après.

- La voie est libre. Nous pouvons entrer Hermione.

Sur ce, la jeune Weasley entra dans la Grande salle à nouveau. Hermione s'apprêta aussi à entrer lorsqu'une main l'agrippa par l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner.

- Je crois que nous avons deux mots à se dire.

La Gryffondor était sidérée. Le garçon qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas croiser se trouvait en face d'elle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir tout le monde, désolée pour l'immense ( selon moi en tout cas ) retard. Ce chapitre est ultra court, mais c'est seulement car il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre à écrire et je ne voulais pas tout mettre dans celui-ci. Désolée s'il n'est pas long...je vous reviens cette semaine avec la fin de ma première fiction !**

**Merci pour tout le monde qui a laissé des reviews.**

**Kakaren : Merci à toi, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**july040890 : J'espère que celui-ci te plaira même s'il est court.**

**MlleS : Merci pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait plaisir.**

**Elianor : J'attendais ta review pour pouvoir continuer ;) Merci beaucoup ! Désolée pour la longueur de celui-ci.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture -XX-**

* * *

Chapter twelve

Hermione recula brusquement en lançant furieusement :

- Mais que me veux-tu à la fin ? C'est fini, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi !

Puis, elle entra dans la Grande salle pour aller rejoindre Ginny, Ron et Harry. Les garçons discutaient de quidditch en mangeant tranquillement. Par contre, dès qu'Hermione se fut assise, la jeune Weasley la bombarda de questions :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Il voulait seulement me parler, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

- S'il te plait Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas développer un peu ?

La jeune fille en question prit tout son temps pour se servir d'œufs au bacon et planta son regard dans celui de son amie. Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Ginny ? Tu crois vraiment que tout c'est bien passé ? Tu sais bien que non ! Et ne me parle plus de cet immonde Serpentard !

Elle se leva, furieuse, et sortit de la salle, laissant derrière elle une assiette pleine et une Ginny perdue.

Hermione courut dans les corridors à en perdre haleine. Comme c'était dimanche et qu'il n'y avait pas cours, la brunette décida d'aller se calmer dans le parc de l'école. Elle alla à l'extérieur et s'adossa contre un des nombreux arbres plantés autour du lac. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues et finissaient leur course sur sa robe de sorcière. D'abord Malefoy, ensuite Ginny. Elle s'était mise sa meilleure amie à dos et elle avait dit au Serpentard que tout était fini entre eux. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à aller voir Harry et Ron, car ils lui auraient demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas prit la peine de petit-déjeuner. Et pourquoi donc Malefoy l'avait rattrapé ? Pour se faire pardonner ? Pardonner de lui avoir menti, de lui avoir joué dans le dos, de s'être servi d'elle ? Elle ne pourrait pas le savoir, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de placer un mot. La jeune Gryffondor se sentait si stupide. Peut-être qu'il se serait expliqué, qu'il l'aurait embrassé même. Mais c'était des choses qu'elle ne saurait pas plus...

- Hermione ? HERMIONE ?

La jeune fille se réveilla et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie contre l'arbre du parc. Elle leva la tête et vit Ginny devant elle, les bras croisés.

- Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Il est presque midi, je présume donc que ça fait environ deux heures, répondit la rouquine.

- Et...tu n'es pas...comment dire...tu n'es pas...fâchée contre moi ?

- Contre _toi_ ? Pourquoi aurais-je quelque chose contre toi voyons ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Et bien...pour tout à l'heure. Ce que je t'ai dit au petit-déjeuner.

- Ah, ça. Ce n'était rien Hermione, je sais que Mal...euh, qu'_il_ est un sujet sensible et que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Je suis désolée Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être voyons. C'est tout à fait normal. Allez, viens, dit la rousse en tendant une main vers son amie.

- Merci, répondit Hermione avec un sourire tandis que son amie l'aidait à se relever. Les deux Gryffondor marchèrent un peu dans le parc et décidèrent de retourner dans leur salle commune où une tonne de devoirs les attendait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire merci à vous, chers lecteurs, qui prenez du temps à me lire et à écrire des reviews. Ça me touche vraiment. Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Chapitre 13..( malheur ! ). Je veux aussi dire un merci tout spécial à Elianor, ma fidèle lectrice. **

**À Marie, Audrey et July040890 : Voici la suite et la fin.**

**Elianor : Merci d'avoir laissé toutes ces reviews, c'était très aimable de te part et ça m'a permis de continuer ma fiction jusqu'au bout. Voici la fin tant attendu ( peut-être pas tant que ça ^^)**

**Bisous & bonne lecture. -XX-**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Le vacarme dans la salle commune était tel qu'Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer sur son parchemin. Après avoir lu le même passage trois fois, elle décida qu'il fallait remettre ses devoirs à plus tard, car si elle s'y risquait maintenant, son parchemin serait sûrement rempli d'erreurs.

- Ah ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec tout ce vacarme ! s'exclama Ginny en fermant brutalement son _Livre des sorts et enchantements_. C'est assez, je n'arrive pas à avancer, je n'ai pas écrit plus de deux phrases en une demi-heure.

- Je me disais la même chose, répondit Hermione en riant. Tu veux venir marcher avec moi dehors ?

- Eum...désolée Hermione, mais j'avais plutôt pensé à passer le reste de la journée avec Harry.

- Ah d'accord, fit la brunette en cachant mal sa déception.

- Je vois que ça t'embête...alors je vais rester avec t...

- Non Ginny, je sais que tu veux être avec Harry, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Absolument ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, mais s'il y a quelque chose, tu viens aussitôt me voir et ne te gêne surtout pas, d'accord ?

- Je te le promets.

Ginny la regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes et alla finalement rejoindre son frère et Harry qui étaient en plein milieu d'une partie d'échec version sorcier, près d'une fenêtre de la salle. Hermione rangea plumes, encre et manuels dans son sac, alla le mettre sur le lit de son dortoir, redescendit dans la salle bondée d'élèves et se fraya difficilement un passage pour enfin sortir de la salle étouffante. La jeune Gryffondor marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes, mais elle voulait parler à quelqu'un. Parler de quoi ? Peu lui importait, elle voulait simplement un peu de compagnie. L'idée d'aller voir Ginny était tentante, elle lui avait dit de venir la voir lorsqu'elle le voulait, mais Hermione voulait la laisser avec Harry. C'est lorsqu'elle tourna au bout d'un couloir qu'elle sut avec qui elle pourrait bien discuter : Luna. La tour des Serdaigle étant dans une autre direction, Hermione revint sur ses pas, mais aperçu une bande de Serpentard à l'extrémité du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait. Rapidement, elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait derrière la statue de Gregory le Hautain et attendit en veillant à ne pas respirer trop fort pour qu'on la remarque.

- ...peut-être aller dehors ? On s'ennuie ici.

Hermione crut entendre la voix de Pansy Parkinson. Elle devait surement être accompagnée, comme à l'habitude, de Crabbe, Goyle et bien sûr, Malefoy.

- Allez-y, j'ai des devoirs à terminer.

C'était bel et bien la voix de Malefoy. De plus, la petite bande semblait s'approcher de l'endroit où était cachée Hermione.

- Mais Drago, il _faut_ que tu viennes, ça ne sera pas aussi amusant sans toi.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant dehors. Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai des devoirs à terminer et je ne veux pas avoir une retenue parce que je ne les ai pas fait. Allez-y tout seuls.

Hermione tendit l'oreille un peu plus pour entendre une Pansy déçue s'en aller d'un pas vif. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient maintenant en face de la statue. La Gryffondor essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais la peur d'être découverte par les jeunes Serpentard ne l'aidait pas du tout.

- Que faites-vous encore ici tous les deux ? Je veux être _seul_, vous n'aviez pas compris ?

La brunette entendit des bruits des pas et puis, plus rien. Elle se demandait s'il restait quelqu'un au moment où la voix de Drago se fit entendre :

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ?

Merde, elle était fichue, il savait depuis le départ qu'elle était cachée là. Hermione sortit donc de sa cachette et regarda Drago dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleu-gris...

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille s'empourpra lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle s'était laissée emportée ainsi.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Pourquoi _je_ t'évite ? Et bien, peut-être parce que tu es un horrible menteur, un manipulateur et que je croyais sincèrement que tu avais des sentiments pour moi ! cria-t-elle, les joues baignées de larmes.

- De quoi tu parles Hermione ? Je t'aime et tu le sais bien.

- Non tu ne m'aimes pas ! Je vois clair dans ton jeu ! Que ce soit un défi, une initiation ou je ne sais trop, tu m'as menti ! Je t'ai entendu parler à tes amis, tu n'as pas voulu leur avouer que tu étais avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ! Tu m'as insulté devant eux ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur...

Malefoy semblait chercher ses mots. Il avait les yeux légèrement humides et ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il s'avança vers Hermione et l'embrassa. La Gryffondor le repoussa vivement.

- Je ne me laisserai pas berner cette fois-ci _Malefoy_.

Dès qu'il entendit son nom, une larme coula le long de la joue de Drago.

- Hermione, je suis affreusement désolé. Je...j'avais honte je dois l'avouer. Mais pas honte de toi, honte d'être tomber amoureux, tout simplement. Les autres auraient tous rigolé...mais j'ai eu tort. Les autres n'ont pas d'importance, il n'y a que toi qui compte.

- Et comment vais-je te croire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Quand je t'ai insulté, reprit-il, je me suis senti affreusement coupable, je savais que je te blessais...j'ai tenté de m'excuser, mais tu étais toujours avec Potter et les Weasley et tu ne te pointais jamais le nez dans la Grande salle quand j'y étais. Quand je t'ai vu avec la fille Wealsey, j'ai essayé de te parler, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer tout ça...

- Ne me fais pas croire que tout le mal que j'ai eu, tu l'as eu aussi, répondit Hermione furieuse.

- Mais c'est la vérité !

- Et comment puis-je en être sûre ? demanda la Gryffondor, de nouvelles larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Tu dois simplement me faire confiance...

Lui faire confiance. Comme si c'était si facile. Elle lui avait déjà fait confiance, et le résultat avait été plutôt mauvais. Mais il avait l'air sincère...Et s'il l'aimait vraiment ? S'il avait dit toute la vérité ?

- Te faire confiance, répéta-t-elle bêtement.

- S'il te plait...Je me fiche que toute l'école soit au courant pour nous deux, je me fiche que Crabbe, Goyle ou même Pansy le sache, je veux seulement que toi, tu me fasses confiance.

Hermione craqua.

- C'est si bien dit.

Elle s'avança et l'embrassa. Malefoy répondit à son baiser, heureux d'avoir réussi à la convaincre. Néanmoins, elle recula un peu, l'observa attentivement et lança :

- Je ne veux pas revivre cet enfer Drago...J'en serais incapable.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, plus jamais.

Sur ces mots, il prit sa main, et tous les deux allèrent à l'extérieur, marcher autour du lac. Ils étaient près d'un grand hêtre lorsque la voix de Pansy se fit entendre. Hermione, étant sûre que Drago allait déguerpir, le regarda, mais il continua simplement à marcher. Il disait donc vrai, il se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser à présent.

- Drago ! Tu n'avais pas des devoirs à...

Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle venaient d'arriver droit devant eux et la jeune fille vert et argent avait à présent les yeux fixés sur la main de son ami qui tenait celle d'Hermione.

- Eum...que fais-tu avec _elle_ Drago ?

- _Elle, _s'appelle Hermione.

- Ça n'explique pas _ça_ ! lança-t-elle d'un ton dégouté en désignant leurs mains d'un mouvement de tête.

- Pansy, je fais ce que je veux et en ce moment, je veux être avec Hermione.

- QUOI ? Avec la sang-de-bourbe ? cria-t-elle.

Le beau blond explosa. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione et fonça sur Pansy. Il la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche et dit :

- Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça, c'est clair ?

La jeune fille apeurée acquiesça et lorsque Drago la lâcha, elle s'enfuit en courant suivie de Crabbe et Goyle. Le joli Serpentard fit volte-face et sourit à Hermione.

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Les deux amoureux passèrent le reste de leur après-midi à s'embrasser ou bien à discuter, comme la journée à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione était heureuse, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle n'était pas tout à fait rassurée. Il l'aimait vraiment, elle le savait. Mais était-il prêt à l'avouer à tout le monde ? Ça, elle en doutait un peu...

- Il faudrait peut-être entrer à l'intérieur, c'est presque l'heure du repas.

Effectivement, il commençait à faire noir dehors et plus personne ne se trouvait dans le parc.

- Allons-y, ajouta le Serpentard.

Main dans la main, ils marchèrent en direction du château. Arrivés devant la Grande salle, Hermione et Drago se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils entrèrent alors, mais personne ne les regarda, trop occupés à discuter ou à manger. Sans lui dire un mot, Drago lâcha la main d'Hermione et alla à sa table. Hermione alla s'asseoir à la sienne, un peu triste.

- Alors Hermione, tu as passé une belle journée ? demanda une Ginny enthousiasme.

- On peut dire que c'était une journée riche en émotions.

Elle lui raconta alors sa journée dans les moindres détails. Ron et Harry l'écoutaient aussi discrètement, mais Hermione voyait bien que le rouquin avait du mal à avaler son récit.

- C'est absolument génial ! s'écria Ginny.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, cachant un peu mal sa déception.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

- Eh bien... c'est seulement qu'il est allé à sa table sans me dire un mot et...j'ai peur de tout revivre l'enfer dans lequel j'étais dernièrement...

- Tout va bien aller Hermione...Il t'aime, c'est certain.

Ron grimaça, mais Harry le frappa à l'épaule. Cependant le rouquin lança :

- Je vais pouvoir accepter votre amour que s'il me le prouve d'une bonne façon.

- Je suis persuadée qu'il le prouvera, dit Ginny.

- Devant toute l'école ? Désolé Hermione, mais je crois que Malefoy ne voudra pas montrer qu'il t'aime devant tout le monde. C'est un sang-pur après tout...

- Arrête d'être pessimiste Ronald Wealsey ! s'indigna sa sœur.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter enfin. Les délicieux plats disparurent, laissant place aux desserts alléchants. Ron se servit rapidement, s'attirant un regard dégouté de la part de Ginny. Au moment où Hermione levait le bras pour prendre de la crème glacée à la vanille, quelqu'un derrière elle déposa une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille sursauta violemment en criant, attirant tous les regards des élèves assis autour d'elle. Hermione tourna la tête et découvrit que le responsable était nul autre que son Serpentard préféré.

- Lève-toi s'il te plait, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde va m'observer !

- C'est exactement ce que je veux, alors lève-toi.

-T-très bien, bredouilla-t-elle étonnée.

Elle se leva et sentit les regards de ses amis ainsi que plusieurs autres se braquer sur elle. Gênée, elle baissa rapidement la tête. Elle parvenait à entendre des chuchotements derrière son dos, mais n'arrivait pas à entendre le bruit familier des ustensiles dans les bols et les assiettes. Apparemment, tout le monde avait arrêter de manger et les regardait, mais elle n'osa pas vérifier. Drago releva sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde et dit clairement pour que les élèves les plus proche d'eux puissent entendre :

- Je t'aime, Hermione Granger.

Un vacarme étonnant se fit entendre dans la Grande salle lorsque le Serpentard embrassa Hermione. Les élèves se levaient, applaudissaient, sifflaient et certains restaient simplement assis, la bouche ouverte, croyant rêver de voir un Serpentard et une Gryffondor s'embrasser. Hermione se retira du baiser la première. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Drago lui-même avait mis toute l'école au courant pour eux deux. Elle débordait de joie et tourna la tête vers ses amis. Ginny et Harry souriaient, mais Ron, lui, observait le blond d'un air étrange. Soudain, il se leva et se planta devant Malefoy.

- T-tu l'as...embrassé !

- C'était un accident, répondit le Serpentard.

Hermione sentit son estomac se retourner.

- Tu l'as accidentellement embrassé ? demanda Ron.

- Non, je suis accidentellement tombé amoureux d'elle.

La jeune Gryffondor soupira de soulagement. Il était amoureux, et ce, pour de vrai. Sa joie ne fut que plus intense lorsqu'elle entendit Ron dire :

- Bon, je crois qu'il faudra que je m'habitue plus souvent à ta présence désormais.

- Merci...Weasley, répondit Drago mal à l'aise.

Ron retourna vers la table. Hermione, elle, sauta au cou de Malefoy sous les rires des élèves qui les observaient encore.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago Malefoy. Et ce, pour toute ma vie.

Et ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus.

**Fin**


End file.
